


A Kiss To Set You Free

by neverminetohold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary? Just look at title plus tags...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Set You Free

Running into a wall is never fun - banging your head against a very INVISIBLE wall hurts like a bitch, though.

"Damn it all to hell! Gabriel, I swear I'll kill you!"

Dean would give it his best shot, never mind that an Archangel wouldn't be impressed with him trying, no matter which weapon, relict or knickknack he could pull from his babies trunk.

Life sucked for the eldest Winchester, but what else was new?

"Ready to give up?" a cheerful voice from behind him asked.

Dean could feel his hackles rise and that had very little to do with the 'aura of awesomeness' Gabe claimed he possessed as his Father's creation. He whirled around to wipe that broad grin from the angels face but of course the asshole just vanished.

"Now now, Dean-o, we don't want to hurt yourself."

"Was that the royal 'we'?" Dean asked pleasantly and decked him good. It felt like hitting another wall, this time one made of more steely matter than thin air and Dean hissed, but he was used to pain, so he didn't jump around waving his hand; that wouldn't have helped anyway ( _and_ looked stupid).

"You never learn, do you?"

"Fine. I give up."

Gabriel looked taken aback, but then he sniffed in disdain. "Of course. Big bro Dean-o here needs to get back to change Sammy's diapers."

"Dude, what do you want?"

"Why, a little kiss, of course. Nothing extravagant or anything, just -" Gabriel had no chance to finish.

And why would the Trickster ever shut up? Because Dean Winchester had grabbed him firmly and tried to extract his grace in the most pleasant manner, lips and tongue and all.

If Dean thought for one moment that a little biting conveyed a sense of defiance than he was sorely mistaken. Gabriel looked already forward to more, - he really had a thing for doing the fun stuff _over and over again_.

A moment passed in silence, only disturbed by Dean's heavy breathing; that had gone on for a bit too long. 'And where the fuck did that come from?' he wondered.

"Now that was a kiss and then some," Gabriel said, looking disgustingly smug.

Before Dean could say anything he had snapped his fingers and the hunter was whisked away, only to do a nice crash landing in a dirty motel room in Las Vegas.

„Bloody hell!" Sam swore, whirled around and – kept on staring. "... Dean, you're blushing like a schoolgirl."

"Shut up, Sammy!"

End


End file.
